Abigail Potter and the Rising of Darkness
by Snow-Leopard-Patronus
Summary: This story is about Harry and Ginny's daughter going to Hogwarts. First Year. HG, RHr, NL, etc. etc. Rated for Safety.


**Abigail Potter and the Rising of Darkness**

By: SnowLeopardPatronus

Okay, I'm going to try and finish this story instead of abandoning it. Please don't kill me!!!

Another Harry Potter. This time the children of the Golden Trio (and others) are going to Hogwarts. Someone tries to break a Death Eater out of Azkaban and our young hero has to figure out a way to keep her family and friends safe.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I sure wish I did though….

Chapter 1 

"Abbi, Abbi wake up dear." A voice called from above. The ten-year-old squinted her eyes and looked up at her mother.

Abigail Potter had silky, jet-black hair, brown-specked green eyes, and stood tall and thing. She sat up and looked at her mother, Ginny.

"All right mum." She said yawning.

"Your father is making breakfast downstairs. Come when you're ready. Giving Abbi, a quick kiss on the forehead, Ginny left her daughter to get ready.

Abbi slid out of her lime green pajamas and into a pink t-shirt and jeans. She put on some socks, brushed her hair and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Abbi." Her father, Harry Potter, turned from the frying pan he was watching and looked at his daughter.

Abbi giggled at him and he looked to see what she was laughing at. It was the pink apron over his shirt and jeans.

"Your mother forces it on me, but…" He pulled out his wand, tapped the apron and muttered a quick charm. The apron turned a deep emerald and the hearts on it turned to sparkling stars.

Abbi's eyes widened and a smile crept upon her face.

"I love magic." Harry whispered with a quick wink.

"What do you love?" Ginny asked as she walked in with a six-year-old in her arms.

"You of course." Harry said smiling. He walked toward his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"And you." He ruffled the hair of the boy in Ginny's arms. It was Abbi's little brother Zack.

"And you." Harry walked to Abbi and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"All right who wants breakfast?" Ginny asked. Two I do's were heard as two hands shot into the air.

"Ok, Zack, you're usually easiest so you first." Harry said laughing.

"Black Cat Crunch!" He said loudly as the rest of the family mouthed it. It was pretty much the only think he ate for breakfast.

"Of course, and Abbi?" Harry asked.

"Toast and sausage please." She said politely.

"Sure thing." Harry turned to Ginny. "And you love?"

"Coffee and eggs thanks you." She turned to the window.

"Oh, here's the post." She said while the snowy owl landed gracefully on her arm.

"Good work Hedwig." She patted the owl on the head and took the letters from Hedwig's beak.

She began sorting through the letters and putting them into two piles labeled "Ginny" and "Harry". She stopped at a manila envelope.

"Harry, look." She held out other letter to him, excitement dancing in her brown eyes.

"Oh wow, has it already been that long?" both parents looked at Abbi, who stopped eating to meet their gaze.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have some mail." Harry said, try to be nonchalant.

"Me?" Abbi asked, hopping down from her seat.

Ginny held out the letter to Abbi, who took it wide-eyed.

Abbi looked at it trying to remember where she had seen it before. It was addressed for her:

_Miss Abigail Potter_

_743 Chattel Drive_

_London, England_

She carefully tore the seal and took out the parchment.

_Dear Miss Potter, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…._

Abbi looked oddly at her parents.

"But wait I thought you had to be eleven before you got into Hogwarts."

"Yes, but you're birthday is in a couple weeks right?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah…" Abbi said absently. Then a large smile brightened her face and a squeal of delight escaped her lips.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!!"

Suddenly, a small, hyperactive owl landed on the windowsill, a letter in its mouth.

Harry took the letter and said, "It's from Ron and Hermione."

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Raquel is going to Hogwarts! I suppose you all have already gotten your letter. How about we meet in Diagon Alley in front of Ollivander's tomorrow afternoon. We can get their school supplies. See you then._

_Hermione Weasley_

"I'm never going to get used to Hermione having Ron's last name." Harry said, refolding the parchment.

Abbi was still staring at her Hogwarts Letter.

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

-----

**I know, I know. Too short. I'm sorry, but the next chapter is going to be longer. This was just kind of the entering chapter. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
